Karaoke Confessions
by Blackbird
Summary: Shego sings her heart out about love's loss.  Songfic, slight KIGO elements.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission.__I also do no own the song "Thanks That Was Fun" that is owned by the Barenaked Ladies._

**Primary Author's Notes: **First of all this story has nothing to do with my other fic "Maternal Instinct" it's just an idea I had that wanted to be written. Secondly, yes this does have KIGO elements in it so people don't like that can leave now. So don't say I didn't warn ya.

**Karaoke Confessions**

Shego let out an irritated groan as she leaned back against the smooth wooden chair. She still couldn't figure out why she let herself be dragged here every Friday night. She hated the atmosphere, she hated the people, and most of all she hated hearing Drakken's "singing". At least that's he claimed it to be. To her it sounded like someone strangling a cat with an out of tune bagpipe. She could easily just slam him into the nearest wall and be done with it, but yet here she was again, wasting another Friday night at the karaoke bar.

_Maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment,_ she thought. _That would certainly explain what happened with-NO! I'm NOT going to think about that. I'm not! I'm just going to relax and thing about...something else. _

Try as she might to forget it, an incident from a few weeks ago kept playing itself over in her head. She was helping Drakken with one of his overly complicated and obviously not going to work schemes again when, as usual, Kim Possible showed up to stop them. So once again, she and Possible engaged in an almost perfectly matched fight. It annoyed her that the cheerleader could keep up with her so well despite her years of experience and her powers. At the same time, she respected the red head's fighting abilities a bit and it made sure things were never boring. Though it did seem to becoming a bit routine at this point.

That was all changed, however, when their fighting brought them a little too close to Drakken's latest invention. It was some kind perfume he made that was suppose to make him irresistible to women as part of his plan to seduce women in power for...some reason, she had tuned out halfway through. Like many of his inventions though, it was flawed and after getting dosed with it they became irresistible to...each other. A shudder ran through her as she remembered impassioned gropefest that followed. Thankfully the stuff wore off before they could take it any further.

When they did break away from each other, Kim continued on with her mission, stopped Dr. D's plan, blew up the base and all was right with the world. Except her world. For some reason Shego found herself wishing that the perfume _hadn't_ worn off when it did. She chalked that up to lingering effects, but as the days grew into weeks the need to see Kimmie again only seem to grow. She didn't want to just see her, she wanted to _be_ with her. Hold her, kiss her, touch her all of those fun things. She just couldn't figure out why.

_Argh! What is wrong with me! Why do I keep feeling this way! _she mentally screamed. _I can't possibly like The Princess like...that, can I? Even if I did, and I'm not saying I do, there's no way it would work out. 1) she's already dating that buffoon for whatever reason and 2) she's my rival. I'm sure she'd much rather be kicking me than kissing me. So why can't I just let this go? Gah, I need to hit something!_

Almost as if on cue, Dr. Drakken walked back to their table with a smug look on his face, content in the knowledge that he "rocked the house". That look alone made her right hand begin to glow softly in rage.

"Ah that was a great set," he mused as he sat down. "Shego I really don't understand why you won't go up there. It's a great way to relieve stress."

_So's bouncing your head off this table and torching the whole place,_ Shego thought angrily.

She then closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was attention those kind of actions would bring. When she felt the glow on her hand finally fade she opened her eyes again to look at Dr. Drakken's blue face.

"I told you, I don't sing in public," she told him in an even, steadied tone.

"But why not? I'm sure you'd do well. You can't do any worse than some of the people here," he said, gesturing to the other customers. "Besides, this is suppose to a bonding experience, something to bring us closer was employer and employee. I could make it an order if I have to."

Shego let out another sigh and seriously reconsidered her last thought.

"_If_ I sing tonight can I get out of going to this stupid thing for awhile?" she asked.

"How long?"

"A year."

"A year! Unacceptable. Six months."

"Three months."

He stared at her for a moment before giving in with a sigh of his own.

"Fine, three months."

"Oh thank you merciful God," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Just trying to think of what I should sing," she lied, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh well that's not a problem, there's a catalog at each table. Here," he reached for the binder style book sitting on the center of the table and handed it to her.

She gave him a rather disingenuous smile as she took the binder and began to flip through it. A small synopsis of each song was printed underneath the title as well a sample of the lyrics. After flipping back and forth for nearly two minutes and not seeing anything that remotely interested her, she was about to call the whole thing off when a song title caught her eye. She read the synopsis and a bit of the lyrics and almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of how much it fit her at the moment. Instead, she signaled to everyone that she was going to go next and walked up to the small stage. She took the microphone in hand and quickly punched in the corresponding number to the song. Within seconds a soft melody filled the hazy room and she began to sway her hips in tune with the music, much to the delight of the male costumers. When the lyrics flashed on the small screen in front of her, she brought the mic to her lips and began to sing along.

_I'm learning, I'm yearning  
I'm burning, all your stuff _

She emphasized the point by igniting one hand for a second.

_  
But that's not enough.  
I'm faking, that I'm aching  
Mistaking lust for love._

Thanks, that was fun  
Don't forget, no regrets   
Except maybe one.  


At this point she had closed her eyes and when she reopened them she didn't see Dr. Drakken and a crowd of people watching her in a karaoke bar. All she saw was the red headed cheerleader who stole her heart.

_  
Did I scare you?  
When I dared you?  
I stared you in the eye  
And told you goodbye._

You mock me,  
It shocked me,  
When you walked me to the bus.

Thanks, that was fun  
Don't forget, no regrets Except maybe one.  
Made a deal not to feel  


She laid her head in her hand and shook it in sad amusement in time with the next lyric.

_God, that's dumb _

She then threw her head back and projected as loudly as she could as the music swelled._  
_

_Everybody knows the deal fell through.  
I was hoping I could just blame you.   
When was it that I became so soft?  
This sentimentality doesn't look good on me.  
I thought that you would be begging to be with me. _

She fell to her knees on stage with her hands clasped in front of her in a pleading motion, still picturing Kim in front of her.

_  
I'm the one on my knees blubbering please let me stay.  
_

As the music returned to its earlier slow pace, she hung her head as she came to her senses and slowly pulled herself up, holding the mic close to her mouth.

_  
Deflated, and jaded.  
I hated when you called which isn't at all.  
I've spoken, though broken.  
Here's a token of my love.  
_

She held her hand out as if she really was going to give something to someone but again recovered and did her best to finish the song.

_  
Thanks, that was fun  
Don't forget, no regrets  
Except maybe one.  
Made a deal not to feel  
God, that was dumb  
Don't forget, no regrets  
Except maybe one.  
Made a deal not to feel  
Thanks, that was fun _

When the lyrics stopped and the music kept going, Shego began to sway again only this time it was just her head in a sort of sad, defeated way. Once the song finally did come to a close she put the mic back in its holder and walked off stage, her head still looking downward and shoulders slumped. She was so lost in her own little world that she failed to notice the round of thundering applause from the rest of the customers.

"Shego that was amazing!" Drakken gushed as she walked to the table. "I told you you could do it you just needed to...Shego?" He gave her a concerned look as she walked past the table in a stupor. "Shego are you OK?"

"Just back off!" she snapped, not even looking at him. "I need to be alone for awhile."

With that, she continued to walk through the club, ignoring all the odd looks she was getting as well as Drakken's pleas for her to come back. She slipped out of the back exit and into the small alleyway behind the club. No sooner had the door closed behind her than a loud crack of thunder was heard overhead and the sky seemed to split in two as it began to rain hard.

"Of course," she muttered as she wad quickly water logged.

Not feeling up to going back inside or running to find new shelter, she simply resigned herself to getting drenched as she walked down to the broken alley to...wherever. She brushed her wet hair out of her face to let the rain wash down upon it and hopefully hide to twin streaks running down her cheeks that most certainly weren't raindrops.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Not much to say really. Like I said above, this is an idea that's been floating around in my head for awhile now and I decided to work on it since I'm suffering a bit of writer's block for the latest chapter to "Maternal Instinct". Hopefully I'll get over it soon enough and have the next chapter of that up sometime before the end of the month. I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot and don't ask if there's going to be more cause they're won't. Already have way too many ideas as it is so this will just have remain the way it is for now. Sorry to all who may want more. _  
_


End file.
